Aliens: TOS 3: Armageddon
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: Finale to Aliens TOS 1 & 2. 3 years later,for Jake, the memory of his encounters with the Alien is seemingly behind him. The Marines are in charge of a special division. It seemed that Weyland Yutani wasn't honest with the queen embryo...
1. Prologue

_**Warlord Darnell here. I'm currently writing the finale to the TOS series with That nerd next Door. We're coauthoring this fic. That nerd next Door wrote the prologue. Enjoy the finale…**_

**Aliens: TOS 3: Armageddon**

**Prologue**

Ripley sat in a chair looking out a window staring at the peaceful meadow that surrounded her home. After returning to earth she and Hicks had gotten married and adopted both Newt and Jake. Jake who was now about to attend college was still at home and was currently playing with Newt outside while Bishop watched. Ripley smiled as she watched the two-play tag; she loved how Jake and Newt got along so well. Jake was very protective of Newt and had made an excellent big brother. Hudson and Vasquez were also spending the weekend at the house. The survivors of LV- 426 had decided to have a get together and Hicks was more then happy to have his two fellow marines spending the weekend.

"Well look what we got here" Ripley turned to see Hicks leaned against the door smiling at her with his arms folded across his chest. He approached her as she got up and the two kissed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Looks like someone is missing out on the fun." Hicks said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I just felt like sitting here for a while" Ripley said in a sad tone.

Hicks was confused until he remembered the date, it was the 3rd of June the day that the Nostromo first landed on LV-426. Ripley would always get depressed on this day since the two years that the survivors had returned to earth. Hicks pulled his wife into a tight hug to comfort her.

"I know it's been years but I can't keep thinking about it." Ripley said as her eyes began to tear up. Hicks began to soothe her.

"I know it's hard but hey at least you'll always have Jake and Newt, and you'll always have me." He said as he kissed her neck, causing Ripley to laugh as the two stood their enjoying each other company watching their children play outside.


	2. CH 1: Gateway Morning

_**Now time for the story to go on. I've written this part. It puts you back at Jake's perspective.**_

**Chapter 1: Gateway Morning**

**Jake**

His alarm went off at the usual time. 7:30 AM.

He got out of his bed, and walked over to his dresser, and shut off his alarm clock.

He grabbed his towel, and made his way to the bathroom.

He was glad that he could take a shower every day now.

It was one of the little things in life he'd always appreciated.

He took off his pajamas, and set his towel on the toilet lid.

Getting in the shower, he turned it on and bathed. He made sure to get every spot, and to rinse it off thoroughly.

When he was done, he shut the water off, and opened up the shower door.

Grabbing the towel off the toilet, he dried off, and finished the rest of his routine. This included putting on deodorant, brushing his teeth, and brushing his hair.

He was glad that he never cut it back on Fury; the problem there was really overrated.

When he was done, he went back in his room, and got dressed.

He put on a pair of baggy jeans, a graphic tee shirt, and a button down shirt over it, left unbuttoned. He topped it off with his lucky jacket, now empty of all of the survival gear.

He then noticed the wafting smell that was in the air. It was pancake day.

Making his way to the kitchen, he saw a welcoming sight.

It seemed that Ripley was making her famous pancakes, five of which were on a plate already.

Newt and Hicks were both at the table, already digging into their plates.

Jake sat down, and was immediately served.

Grabbing the butter and syrup, he slathered them and dug in.

"I can't believe it's today." Hicks spoke up. "We're finally going to meet her."

"Who?" Ripley asked.

"You know," Jake answered "My girlfriend, Miranda."

"Oh yeah." Ripley sighed "You've been telling us so much about her. Can't wait to finally meet her."

Jake poured himself a glass of milk, before digging back into his pancakes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ripley check the clock. She then turned her attention from the stove to Newt, who had just finished her plate.

"You've got to get to school young lady." She said, ushering Newt out the door.

"Mom," Newt protested "Let me get my stuff first."

"Alright." Ripley ceded "quickly though, I don't want you late for school."

He laughed as he watched Newt run to her room, and grab her backpack.

He watched her go out the apartment door, and disappear.

"Don't you have class today?" Hicks asked, looking up from his now finished plate.

"Class isn't for another two hours." Jake answered "I only wake up early so I can get a good start to the day. I also like to get in some practice time."

With that, he finished up the plate, and made his way back to his room.

He couldn't decide which of his instruments to play.

He owned a Fender Heliocaster, the latest and greatest of electric guitars. He also had a Yamaha Altra, a new model of keytar. It seemed that the instrument was back in style.

Then there was his Ryder Pryme OBX synthesizer. This was capable of incredible sound effects.

Of course the synthesizer was for rhythm, so that one was out.

He played the keytar last night, as a sort of last night of vacation party.

He decided on the guitar.

Picking it up off the stand, he plugged it into the amp, and started to play.

He practiced for a good fifteen minutes, before his phone's alarm went off.

Unplugging the instrument, he set it down, and left, grabbing his laptop on the way out.

He then took a left out from the front door to the elevator, which was down.

When it arrived, and the doors opened, he embarked to a very regular sight. It was a woman with a tabby cat, that was coughing loudly

That would be Mrs. Barnebedian, who was their upstairs neighbor.

She currently had her cat in her hand, which seemed to be covered in some kind of phlegm.

Once again, the round tabby looked like it was sick. It was coughing regularly.

"How are you dear." She asked, looking up at him.

"I'm fine, thank you." He answered, making his way to the buttons, pressing the one for his destination level.

"Let me guess, you're late for school, and it's currently third period." She said

"Nope." He answered "I'm on time. I'm on my way to Film studies."

"Oh," she admitted "You're in college now. Good for you."

"Thanks." He said "Tab got sick?" he asked

"Yeah," she explained "This is the third bug he's caught in a month."

"What he gets for sneaking to the docks." Jake replied "He's always catching bacteria from god-knows-where."

"If only I'd have purchased those shots for him." She grumbled "They were too expensive at the time though."

"Well, it's never too late." Jake added "You can easily get them at a good price nowadays."

With that, the elevator beeped, and the AI voice announced "Level 175."

"That's my stop." He announced, disembarking as the door opened. "Pleasure talking to you Mrs. Barnebedian."

"Same to you JD." She replied, just finishing the thought before the door shut.

He disembarked onto the level with the Tram Shuttles. These were like monorails, but with pressurized cars.

There was a station at each sector on Gateway Station. There were about three trams for each station.

Making his way to the third one, with a sign that read **To Public Sections** over it, he got to the usual spot.

Boarding, he made his way to the seats, all of which were currently occupied.

"Guess I'm standing." He mumbled to himself.

Grabbing onto a hand rail, he assumed a grip.

The doors shut with a hiss, as the Tram got ready to leave the station. For a few moments, there was silence, before the whine was heard, the tram now moving.

Jake watched as the Tram went through the first airlock hatch, before that shut and another opened in front.

He then turned to face a window, to watch one of his favorite sights. From the tram, he could see all of Gateway Station.

He could see the six sectors of it.

They all looked the same from the outside, and were arranged in the hexagon pattern with the tram paths going to the center.

There was the Industrial, Commercial, Public, Residential, Administrative, and Weyland Yutani.

The Residential was where they had just come from, with commercial and public right next to it, respectively placed. Then on the right across was industrial, where he could see dozens of freighters and such docking. On the left across from public was the Administrative, where all of the station functions and committees. And directly across, was the Weyland Yutani sector. It was completely owned by The WYC, and painted with the company colors.

That always disgusted him, how much The Company was _everywhere_. He had recently seen on the news feed that the FTK, the Free-Trade Knights were attacking the Company places.

How much he sympathized with them, he didn't have much he could do about it.

Currently, he had a class to take.

He watched the Tram come to a stop at the Public section, and disembarked.

He made his way to the elevator, where it had labels about what amenities were provided here.

In addition to a hospital, school, university, police department, and library, it had something else that was interesting.

It had a park, with real plants. As well as a beach, with actual sand. It was something that was apparently new.

He pressed the button for the University level, and waited.

He checked his watch. He currently had 45 minutes.

When the elevator reached his stop, he disembarked.

Making his way, taking three lefts, then two rights, he reached his classroom.

When he entered, he made his way to his seat in the lecture hall, and opened his laptop.

Checking the syllabus, he noticed what the homework was going to be for after this class. It apparently was to write a 90-page screenplay.

Once class began, he opened up a word document and began to take notes while the professor lectured.

**Hicks**

_ "So glad for this day off." He said, taking a seat on the couch. _

"_You have the day off Dwayne?" Ellen asked._

_ "It's the tenth of August." He answered "It's supposed to be the hundredth anniversary of the merger between Yutani Corp and Weyland Industries. One of those days the Company paid to make a holiday."_

_ He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. _

"_Well," she replied "I've got to get to work."_

_ "You don't have the day off?" he asked as he got up off the couch. "I was hoping we could make use of this alone time."_

_ She looked at the watch on her wrist, and replied "I've really got to get to work though. I'm late as it is."_

_ He frowned. They never seemed to have much alone time._

"_I'll be able to stop by for lunch though." She replied, a slight seductive tone in her voice._

_ "I guess I'll see you then." He replied._

_He kissed her goodbye and watched her walk out the door._

_ "Now what." He asked himself._

_He heard the TV, which was currently on the movie channel. _

_ With that, he sat back on the couch and looked at the TV guide. _

_After about fifteen minutes of channel flipping, the video phone rang._

_ "Hey Dwayne." William Hudson called "You there?"_

_He got up and made his way to the phone._

_ "Yeah, anything new?" he replied._

"_I was thinking we could go to the firing range today, seeing as everyone has the day off." Hudson replied. _

_ "Sounds great." Hicks replied "I'll meet you there."_

_With that, he hung up the phone._

**Ripley**

_ She wished she didn't have to work today. _

_However, the docks were usually never shut down. Cargo always came in._

_ When she clocked in, she noticed that everyone was crowding around the bulletin board._

_ "What's going on?" she asked, trying to peer through the crowd._

"_Someone drew a caricature of the boss." Anderson explained._

_ It seemed that someone had indeed. _

_The drawing depicted the Docks manager as a gator-headed person. He appeared to be yelling __**layoffs for all**__._

_ "Who drew it?" she asked._

"_Whoever did, they didn't sign it." Harvey answered._

_ "Come on people, let's get to work." She announced "We can all look at it later."_

_ After a chorus of moans, the crowd dispersed, and everyone went to their stations._

**Jake**

The lecture was about how you wrote a screenplay. It was basically formatted rather simply.

It seemed that you put the scene designation at the top in 18 pt font, and the scene description in bold, left justified.

Then, once it came to dialogue, it was the character's name centered in bold, and the dialogue and action justified, regular format.

Everything else was in 14 pt font. The font family you used was courier.

Jake had the formatting down quick, and had used the extra time to get a head start on the assignment.

He knew exactly what he wanted to write about. He was going to write about what happened when he was rescued on Archeron.

He got to page ten, with the marines finally coming in, when class ended.

"Class Dismissed" Professor Clark announced. "I expect those screenplays by the end of the month."

Jake closed his laptop, and exited.

Checking the time, it was currently 11:15.

He could easily catch the end of Miranda's shift at her work, and take her to lunch.


	3. CH 2: Secret From The Past

_**I'm going to enjoy this. The fact I'm coauthoring this fic is important. I wrote this part, and I've got That nerd next Door writing another one. I'm going to make sure that you all get quality material. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this, seeing as I am. Please leave a review, I can't tell if you like it without a review. **_

_**Here it goes…**_

**Chapter 2: Secret From The Past**

**Jake**

He was walking down the hall to the elevator, when he ran into one of his professors.

"Essex!" Professor Garrity called. "I've been meaning to talk to you." The short, balding man explained.

Professor Garrity was his Biology professor. The man also worked in the R&D department at the Weyland Yutani section of Gateway Station.

"What of?" Jake asked, trying to be as respectful as possible.

"I've got something I want to show you." His professor answered "I think it's something you should know about."

"Where is it?" he asked "I'm supposed to meet my girlfriend for lunch today."

"It's at the Research and Development lab on the WYC area." He answered "You deserve the right to know about it. If you'll follow me."

With that, Professor Garrity locked the door, and led Jake to the elevator.

"I want you to stay with me the whole time though." He explained "Civilians aren't supposed to see this part of the station."

For the next hour, they took the Tram to the Weyland Yutani area.

The entrance was like a regular building, with a bulkhead gate, and a security officer's booth.

"Who's he?" the guard asked

"He's with me Joe." Garrity explained.

"Enjoy your day." Joe the guard quipped, and opened the gate.

Jake followed him into the lobby, which was rather plain.

From there, they took an elevator, which required a card scan to access the 100'th floor, where Garrity keyed to go.

"What is it exactly?" Jake asked, confused as to what was going on.

"I can't tell you here." Garrity answered "I can only show you when we get there."

"Alright." He sighed "I'll see it when we get there."

For the next few minutes, they rode in near silence, with Garrity whistling the tune to Centerfold by the J. Giels Band.

When they arrived, the doors revealed a rather forboding sight.

There was a long red-lit hallway, with steel arches along the sides.

At the other end, there was a door. Guarding the door, was a pair of Colonial Marines, each armed with a SMART gun.

"Stick with me." Garrity instructed.

With that, they approached the door.

The two Marines, who were stoic at first, then moved their guns to block the doorway within seconds. The one on the right asked.

"State your name and nature of visit!" he yelled.

"Carl Garrity, Ph.D." professor Garrity answered "I'm here to show Jacob Desmond Essex what is beyond those doors. Permission to enter?"

"Permission denied." The one on the left answered "He is to leave so you can enter, or you both are to leave. He is not allowed past the door without clearance."

"Jordan, Darrow." A voice called through on an intercom. "I'll swear him to secrecy on it and give him clearance."

"Go in then." The one on the right answered.

With that, they lowered their guns, and the door opened.

"Follow me." Carl instructed.

They walked through the door, and into the next room. On the other side of a two-way mirror was the true secret; The Alien Queen.

It massive, it's sheer presence radiating a cold aura of death through the mirror.

It resembled a termite, with a massive egg sack on its underside, held in place by a support system.

It had the head-crest held in place by chains, spiked at the links. It's larger arms were held in place by a bar that ran across the room, the sheer presence of which seemed worthless.

It's lower arms weren't restrained, allowed to go free in their way, moving with a cold purpose, feeling around for prey.

It was what they did with the egg sack that showed the true purpose. From behind, it was evident that the eggs were being collected, moving on a conveyer belt, being brought to a hidden room.

As the queen would lay one, the belt would move to give it a clear setting space. Once the egg was placed, the belt would move, allowing for the next one to be placed.

After about five eggs were laid, the belt brought them through a door with plastic flaps, opaque to hide what lay beyond.

Jake walked up to the mirror to get a good look. He felt disgusted by what he saw.

They lied to him about what they did. They told him they would pickle the embryo, preserve it in Formaldehyde.

"As you can see, they lied about what happened." Garrity explained, breaking the silence. "It's here. They restrained it so that it wouldn't go anywhere. The eggs are being experimented on to produce new types of the creature."

"They lied to us." He whispered "They lied to our faces in standard company fashion, completely disregarding the warning."

"They've had it restrained for three years." Carl replied "The very idea of it escaping gives them nightmares."

"Should restrain the arms." A man said from behind.

Jake turned around.

He could see a man with a clean haircut, and a brown jumpsuit standing behind them.

"They pay me to be a handler of the creature, to keep it healthy and in it's place." The man explained. He smiled, and offered his hand. "I'm Xavier."

"Jake." he replied, shaking the man's wrist.

"I know what you're thinking about this, and I assure you nothing can go wrong. We've got Marines in charge of security for both ends. Each of them are equipped with a SMART gun." Xavier reassured.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Jake quipped "These creatures overran my home colony. Just one took out the crew of the Nostromo. And another one nearly wiped out the prison world we crashed on."

"Which is why we take precautions against everything." Xavier repeated.

"It needs to be destroyed." Jake said "I can easily shoot it in its brain and end the trouble for all of us if you let me."

"You're overworked about nothing." Xavier calmly enunciated "It's been restrained in this fashion for a good three years. We know what to do."

"I guess I'm overreacting." Jake ceded. "I'd like to go now."

"Let me swear you to secrecy first." Xavier added, pulling out a Weyland Yutani stock ledger. "Place your left hand on the cover and raise your right, and repeat after me."

"I swear to keep what I have seen secret and safe. To guard it's existence with my life." Xavier enunciated.

Jake repeated, in complete disbelief.

When that was done, he stormed out the door, and took the elevator down. He never wanted to see this place again.


	4. CH 3: Back Where You Belong

_**I really think I've forgotten where my fiction priorities were. So far, I've been busy with the other fics, with so many people wanting me to update them.**_

_**I'm also working on an original series, which seems to be taking even more time away from this fic.**_

_**So, I'm here, writing **__**this**__** chapter of the fic, and making sure I finish what I've started.**_

_**Here you go…**_

**Chapter 3: Back Where You Belong**

Jake stormed out of the building, and made sure to leave that section of Gateway behind.

He got to the Shuttle station, when he finally stopped to catch his breath.

He checked his watch; **12:45**.

"A bit late to meet her at the restaurant." He mumbled to himself. He then pulled out his cellular, and opened up his contacts, scrolling to find her number.

When he found it, he pressed **Call**, and waited for her answer. The phone rang twice before the call was received.

"Hello?" Miranda's sweet voice asked.

"Hey Miranda, it's Jake." He replied

"Are you calling to cancel dinner with your parents?" she asked.

"No," he answered "It's still happening. I was hoping I could take you out to lunch."

"Where to?"

"Perhaps Southernmost Pointe?" he suggested, naming her favorite seafood restaurant on the station.

"Can you afford it?" she asked

"Payday was last Friday." He explained "I just thought since I have no place to be, and that there's no one I'd rather see, I'd spend a little on you."  
>"If you say so." She replied "I'll meet you in front of Totally 80's."<p>

"See you then." He said.

"Bye Jake." She added, hanging up.

He put his cellular in his pocket, and noticed that the shuttle to the Commercial Section was pulling up.

He made his way on, trying hard to get a seat.

This time, he found one, and quickly sat down. He couldn't wait to see Miranda.

xXx

When the shuttle pulled in, it seemed like the trouble from ten minutes ago was starting to fade.

He got off the shuttle, and made his way out of the drab, stair filled landing.

He went through the door, and into the commercial district.

The builders of Gateway Station had known there would be a need for it's inhabitants to spend money.

What they did however, was take a look on how to get the most business in the space that they could.

The solution was to make the business district like a mall, with walkways along a building that had the stores inside.

The sidewalks were there so that people could move between the businesses in a more open way, as to eliminate the sense of claustrophobia that always took the will to shop away.

Jake currently made his way up to the bottom level of the shopping complex, and went ahead to the stairs.

He knew exactly where Totally 80's was. It was on level 49, Area 2, and right by the fountain Rotunda.

He got on the stairs, and started to navigate his way there.

After quite a bit of stair climbing, and ten minutes of an elevator ride, he got there.

He found her waiting at the door, the fiery beauty she was. To him, she was an angel from heaven. To the rest of the sighted world, she was like this.

She was rather fair skinned, with a slight tan. She was about 5,11, though she looked 6,1 in her heels, which were also knee-length Italian boots. She was wearing a white blouse, which showed a little cleavage, but not much. Below that, she wore a miniskirt, barely reaching down below her hands. In her dark-red hair, she wore ribbons and bows, all of which complimented her hair. Her lips were a natural purple, a shade of which was highly coveted as a lipstick, which she didn't need. She turned her head, and her tanzanite-violet eyes met his.

"Well if it isn't Jake Love-Train Essex." She managed, cracking up at the end of the phrase.

"I thought my pet name was snookums?" he replied.

"Well," she explained "I think I'll change it every other day, seeing as there are too many to just use one."

"I love you too sweetie." He replied, knowing this was her unique way of showing her love.

"We still game for Southernmost Pointe?" she asked.

"We are." He answered. He offered his arm "Shall we?"

She nodded, taking his arm.

They walked down the row, and across the walkway to the restaurant.

He opened the door for her, and they were met by a server.

"Welcome to Southernmost Pointe." Greeted the blonde server "How many?"

"Table for two please." Jake replied.

"If you'll follow me." The server continued.

She led them to a spot in the back by the aquarium. The whole restaurant was usually a chain one, with its usual decoration theme. This one was the Florida Keys. Along the walls, there were video-windows of scenes from Key West. Along the walls, there were assorted doodads like lobster pots, coral, conch shells, and even steel diver's helmets.

As they took a seat at a booth, they were handed menus, and told their server will be right with them.

"I really don't get why you always wear that jacket." Miranda admitted, looking up from her menu. "You wear it everywhere. The climate is perfect aboard the station; I doubt it's that cold."

"It's lucky." He explained "This jacket's saved my life a couple of times."

"The jacket has done nothing for you." She replied "the contents are what saved your life all of those times. If it really did save your life, then it would be on either Fury or Archeron at the moment. I don't think you need to wear it everywhere."

"I understand in that sense," he ceded "But it's still lucky."

"Well you won't be tonight." She replied. "I can guarantee that."

"It's just a jacket." He defended "It's not like I have a serious problem."

"At least wash it every once in a while." She suggested "Perhaps repair all of the scuffs on it, get it fitted better."

"It's fine. I wash it every other month." He defended "It fits much better than when I got it anyways. And the scuffs tell a story, a bit like a scar would."

"It's ugly, and hardly complements your style." She replied "I was right about the frames wasn't I."

He knew exactly what she was talking about with this. A month ago, it was time to pick out a new set of frames for his glasses, and he decided to bring her with him to get a girl's opinion. The result was that even though his current set slipped every now and then, the leopard-print frames were his favorite pair he'd had ever.

"You were right about that." He ceded "But the jacket stays. I really feel strongly about it, and it's an important piece from back home. I couldn't bear to get rid of it. I just ask that I be able to wear it as part of casual wear."

"At least button it up when you do." She ceded, finally giving up "I'd much rather it look neat than messy."

At this, their waiter arrived "Are you two ready to order yet, or should I wait a little longer?" he asked.

"We're ready to order." Jake announced.

xXx

When the check finally came, Jake paid as he promised his wallet considerably lighter.

When they left the restaurant, it was only two o'clock.

"How does checking out that new art gallery sound?" she asked, "I've only heard good things about it."

"Well," he began, but was unable to finish. It seemed that they were interrupted by the familiar presence of Jenette Vasquez.

"Hey, whatcha doin' kid?" she asked, walking up to Jake. When she seemed to notice Miranda, she paused.

"Aunt Jenette," Jake answered "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Miranda."

"I've heard so much about you." Vasquez replied, shaking Miranda's hand.

"That's funny," Miranda replied "I've heard next to nothing about you."

Jake was put on the spot by this.

"Jake, you never mentioned you had an aunt." Miranda explained.

"Well…" he managed. He then had an idea "I was hoping you would get to meet everyone at dinner tonight."

"What I'm really doing her kid," Vasquez explained "Is trying to find Will. He just left the house."

"He's probably going to the firing range with my dad." Jake answered "He'll probably be found at home, knowing as they both are suckers for my mom's cooking."

"I guess I'll see you two then." Vasquez replied, walking away.

xXx

When six o'clock finally rolled around, Jake and Miranda were on a shuttle to the residential section.

"Just remember." He reiterated "Don't bring up the subject of the Alien. It's a bit much for all of us, and we prefer not to talk about it."

"psh." She replied "Like I'll even talk about that."

"If it does, don't talk about it like it never happened." He added "It's something that'll immediately make you a very unpopular person."

"I know." She sighed "I believe what you told me during our second date. I believe that The Company pickled it, and that we have nothing to worry about, just like you told me."

"That's an issue for another time." He explained "I'll explain why tomorrow. Just stick to that story and you'll be fine."


	5. CH 4: Family Dinner

_**Once again, we're approaching a critical juncture. This will be a chapter you all are looking forward to, as am I. Especially since after this, **__**That nerd next Door**__** will be writing the following chapter.**_

_**So, you should be patient about what happens, and take it all in.**_

_**So read, review, and enjoy…**_

**Chapter 4: Family Dinner**

As they walked up to the door, Jake could see that Miranda was really nervous just as he was about to open the door.

"You okay babe?" he asked.

"I'm just so nervous about meeting your parent's." she admitted "If what you tell me about your mom is true, she's probably not going to approve of me."

"Just relax." He soothed "Act natural, be yourself, and you'll be fine."

"Okay." She sighed, "Act natural." She whispered to herself.

"Ready." He asked, hand on the door.

She nodded yes, briskly and quietly.

With that, he opened the door.

"We're here." He announced.

With that, they both walked in.

There wasn't a response however, seeing as no one had replied.

"Mom….Pops…" he called.

Still no response.

"Are you sure that they're home?" Miranda asked.

"My dad should be here at least." He replied. He motioned for her to follow.

He passed the kitchen, where there wasn't even anything cooking, and the plates from breakfast still dirty in the sink.

They continued going forward until they approached the living room, where the TV was heard running.

"Hello." Jake called.

They kept walking into the room, where he noticed the top of two heads.

"Hey!" Hudson's voice replied, cocking his head to face Jake.

"Hey Uncle Will." Jake laughed "You guys had me worried about this."

"You're home a bit early." The voice of Dwayne Hicks replied.

He turned got up, and sighed. "I sent you a message saying to wait until seven. Your mom had to take a trip to Dr. Paterson's today, so she's running a little late."

"Well pops," Jake replied "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Miranda."

She held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Essex." She replied.

Hicks shook her hand. "The pleasure's mine Miranda." He replied "And my last name is Hicks. Though you can just call me Dwayne."

"When's Ellen coming back." Hudson whined "You told me she'd be making her famous Brownies."  
>"She'll get here when she does." Hicks replied.<p>

"Where's Newt?" Jake asked.

"I'm right here Jake." Newt replied from the kitchen.

He turned around, and saw Newt in the kitchen, going through the fridge for something.

"What are you looking for?" Hicks asked.

"I don't know," Newt replied "I'm hungry."

"Get out of the kitchen then." Hicks commanded "You'll have to wait until dinner."

"Guess who's here." Jake added.

"Lemme guess." Newt replied, shutting the fridge "Miranda."

"You're right." Miranda confirmed, walking into the kitchen. She offered her hand "It's an honor to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Newt hocked up a lougie and spat in her hand, which she used to shake with Miranda "The pleasure's mine." She paused.

During this, Miranda looked at her hand, which had become a bit sticky. She had a look on her face of disgust, though did her best to hide it.

"You like Iguanas?" Newt asked.

"I don't really know." Miranda replied "I've never really seen one before."

"Well I've got one." Newt explained, grinning "Let me go get him." She turned around and walked to her room.

"You're honored to meet her?" Jake asked, tilting his head.

"Well, you've told me so much about her;" Miranda explained "She sounded so incredible. And you know I've always wanted a sister."

"Yeah, well wait 'til you meet her iguana." Jake added "She obsesses over it."

"Close your eyes Miranda." Newt called from the hall.

"Why?" she replied.

"It's a surprise." Newt replied.

"Just close 'em." Jake instructed.

"If you say so babe." Miranda ceded, closing her eyes and covering them.

Jake could hear laughter from behind. Turning his head, he saw Hicks and Hudson snickering.

He watched Newt walk out with her Iguana, which she had in both hands, rather than around her shoulders like usual.

Newt walked up, and positioned the reptile right in front of Miranda's face.

"You can open them now." Newt announced.

With that, Miranda removed her hands from her eyes, and opened them. For a moment, there was silence, with a seemingly awkward moment between Miranda and the creature.

"So," Newt replied "What d'ya think?"

For a moment, there was still awkward silence.

"It's very interesting." Miranda replied, slowly backing her head away.

"His name's Igor." Newt explained "I rescued him from a shelter. He was about to be put to sleep the next day. It's a good thing I rescued him, isn't it."

"It sure is." Miranda replied, slightly lying.

"Alright Igor," Newt announced, talking to the creature "Time for dinner."

With that, she walked back to her room, carrying the creature, who perked up at the mention of dinner.

"She's quite the card;" Jake asked "Isn't she?"

"She's something." Miranda admitted.

"Let me show you my room." Jake suggested, offering his arm "If I may."

Miranda giggled, wrapping her arm around his.

With that, he led her down the hall, past Newt's closed door, past the bathroom, and into his room.

xXx

His room was like a cross between a teenager's bedroom, and a bachelor pad.

It was decorated with a rock and roll theme. It had a computer on the desk, with a videophone next to it. There was a bookshelf that had a couple of books, a dozen or so movie disks, and a couple hundred music disks, all classic and throwback rock albums.

He had a futon which was still in a couch setting, with sheets still clumped up like it was in the morning.

He had by a window, his instruments, still on the stands, with a small light for each one. There was a nightstand with a lava lamp, as well as a guitar pick, a small disk player, and of course, a multi-picture frame, which repeated different pictures.

Finally, all over the walls, were posters of classic and throwback rock bands. They all carried a basic theme, saying that a retro lived there.

As Jake opened the door, and led Miranda in, he flipped the light switch, and on came the lava lamp.

"Well," Jake announced "This is my room."

"Wow." Miranda sighed, without any amazement to her voice as she set her purse on his nightstand "I never thought that your bedroom would be something like this."

"Do you like it?" Jake asked, putting a slight seductive tone to his voice.

"I kinda do." Miranda admitted. "But then, having never been in a guy's bedroom, I don't have much to go by."

It was then that she noticed it. It was what made the bachelor pad aspect to his room apparent. The Stink, a stench that was benign, but there. There was no escape from it. It was impossible to escape, and impossible to ignore, though Jake had done a good job of doing it.

Its source was an old piece of sushi. It had become lost months ago, forgotten.

"What's that smell?" Miranda asked, trying so hard not to gag.

"I honestly don't know." Jake admitted "I think it's an old slice of pizza, but I can't be certain. It's not really that bad."

"You're right." Miranda admitted, having become accustomed to the smell.

Jake knew something he could do. He discretely reached in his pocket, and pulled out a pack of apple-flavored chewing gum, Miranda's favorite kind. He quietly unwrapped a piece, and quickly put it in his mouth, and started to chew.

He bought this particular brand due to the fact its aroma could be smelled within a yard of the person.

Miranda was standing just within range. Within moments, she noticed the sweet scent of apples wafting from him.

"Do you have an apple with you or something?" Miranda bluntly asked.

"What makes you say that?" Jake inquired.

"Well, I can smell apples from you." She teased, sidling up to him.

"I've got something that would do that," Jake replied, smiling. "Can you guess where?"

"I think I have an idea." She replied, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. She only stood up to his neck, but she knew what to do.

She placed her hand on the back of his head, pulling ever so slightly. She leaned in forward as she did this, closing her eyes in a sweet, sensual moment.

She slowly puckered up, as her lips met his. They were there, in a moment so tender, so sensual, and so romantic, that an interruption would visibly wreck the atmosphere of romance that hung around them.

Within moments however, she opened her mouth, and inserted her soft, supple tongue into his mouth, and began to feel around inside.

Jake happily obliged, doing likewise. However, she then found what she was looking for; his piece of apple-flavored chewing gum. She wrapped her tongue around it, and slid it into her mouth.

Immediately, she broke it off, leaving Jake hanging, dazed, confused, and slightly horny.

"Gotcha." She replied, chewing on the piece.

"You always do that," Jake added "Why?"

"I know how you work, and you know I like apples." Miranda explained. "If that doesn't explain it, then I don't know what will."

"It's not about the gum." Jake answered "You always leave me hanging whenever we kiss."

"Well," she replied "what time is it currently?"

Jake looked at the watch on his wrist. "It's six thirty." He answered.

"That leaves plenty of time." She replied, pushing him slightly onto the futon.

Jake landed sitting up, with his legs on top of the futon, only his feet hanging off.

Miranda then proceeded to take a seat on top of his legs, sitting halfway on his knees, halfway on his lap.

She leaned forward, slowly, surely, with a sensual desire.

Jake in turn placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in ten percent. Miranda slowly, inching forward with a slight hint of doubt.

She then began to pucker up. Then, she finished leaning in ninety percent, and her lips met his.

**Hicks**

_As he sat on the couch with Hudson, watching the TV, he couldn't help but doubt what was going on in Jake's room with Miranda._

_ "Hey Will?" He asked, "You think it's a good idea to leave Jake and Miranda alone with each other?"_

_ "I dunno?" Hudson replied, turning his attention back to the TV._

_Hicks frowned. He grabbed the remote and pressed _**Mute**_._

_ "What did ya do that for man?" Hudson complained, "I was watching that."_

"_Just answer my question." Hicks replied "Because if they're doing what I think, then I'm going to regret her being here."_

_ "They'll be fine." Hudson answered "They've only got thirty minutes. If I know women, then he'll not have enough time. They're probably just making out. There's nothing that you should worry about."_

_ "Yea,." Hicks ceded "I guess you're right." With that, he turned on the sound, and they resumed watching._

xXx

When Ripley finally did get home, the door made such a noise behind her, one that startled Jake and Miranda, who had begun to feel each other up.

Jake immediately removed his hand from Miranda's breast, startled by the noise.

"honey, I'm home." Ripley was heard calling out, voice heard from down the hall.

"Is that her?" Miranda asked, voice a hushed whisper.

Jake nodded. "That's my mom."

"What time is it?"

Jake looked at his watch. "Seven o-clock." He replied "Just like my dad said."

"That's crazy." Miranda replied.

"Well," Jake began "It's time for you to meet her."

He started to get up, Miranda still sitting on his legs. She obliged, stood up, and smoothed out her skirt, which had acquired a few small wrinkles.

Jake held out his arm, which she took, and led her out of his room.

"Hey mom." He called "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Ripley was in the kitchen, setting down bags of groceries, most likely ingredients for her famous brownies. She turned around, and saw Jake escorting Miranda to the kitchen.

"Mom, he announced, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Miranda." He announced.

Miranda let go of his arm, and extended her hand. "It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Hicks." She admitted.

Ripley chuckled. "I kept my own last name. You can just call me Ellen." She replied, shaking Miranda's hand. "Jake speaks very highly of you."

"Same with you." Miranda replied.

"Well," Ripley began "I've still got to cook dinner. I recommend you make yourself at home."

With that, Miranda and Jake began to make their way back to his room, when Ripley spoke up.

"Keep it PG-13 in there." Ripley instructed "I don't want to have to burn Jake's sheets."

Jake and Miranda kept going, brushing it off, knowing full well she had nothing to worry about.

…

When dinner was ready, Ripley called out, and everyone congregated at the kitchen table, which had already been set.

They had a small dining room, adjacent to the kitchen, with seating for 8.

Hicks sat at the head of the table, with Miranda at his right, and Jake at his left. Hudson had taken a seat next to Jake, and Newt next to Miranda. Ripley had taken a seat at the far end of the table.

With that, everyone started to serve themselves. The dinner was an Old Italian dish, the same one they had when they got off Archeron.

Jake had noted how much Ripley's cooking compared to Bishop's. It seemed that Ripley's smelled fresher, and had an al dente texture to the noodles.

"So what exactly do you do?" Hicks asked Miranda.

"Well," she began "I work at The Soup Plantation. I'm a cook for the morning shift on Mondays, and the noon shift the rest of the week."

"That's interesting." Hicks replied. "Do you know where Jake works?" he asked.

"Unless he's stopped working as singer to the 88's at Totally 80's" she answered, "Then I don't."

"Okay." Hicks admitted.

Ripley spoke up "Exactly how did you two meet?"

"Well," Jake began, nodding to Miranda "We met in a blind date through friends. I was introduced to her during my break on my first Friday there. I was at a table, eating my dinner, when Felicity, a mutual friend, walks up to me with her, and introduces us."

"That's not technically a blind date." Newt commented "If it was a blind date, it would be just the two of you. I don't know who Felicity is, but how you two met was not a blind date."

"I'm afraid I don't know who Felicity is either." Ripley added. "Jake's never mentioned a Felicity as one of his friends."

"Felicity's in the band." Jake explained "She plays keys and sings backup. We're technically coworkers."

"Felicity works as a server at The Soup Plantation on Mondays." Miranda added "We still go places at night though. Felicity had gotten the day off on account of a sore throat, and decided to take the time to introduce us."

"I propose a toast." Jake announced, raising his glass "Here's to Felicity, our matchmaker."

Everyone except Miranda raised their glass halfheartedly, with her giving 100%.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Hicks asked out loud. There was then a ring on the doorbell to go with it. That in itself gave away who was at the door. It was a signal that the survivors used to call at the door whenever they came to visit. Currently, the only other person it could be, was Jenette Vasquez.

"It's Jenette." Hudson announced "She's probably looking for me. I guess I have to go back home."

Newt groaned at this.

"I actually invited her over for dinner." Jake added "I'll go get the door."

With that, he got up, and made his way to the door. He took a left out of the dining room, a right out of the kitchen, and a left to the door.

He worked the jamb, to quite a surprise.

Jenette Vasquez hardly ever wore anything except her fatigues, except when she was off duty. However, even then, she wore one of her no-nonsense jumpsuits. To see her in a shirt and denim jeans was quite the surprise. He didn't even notice the bottle of tequila that she was carrying.

"I'm not late am I?" she asked.

"Just a little." He replied, before flinching "Don't hurt me." He whispered.

She grinned "Still the same old jumpy kid I remember." She replied, walking in, patting him on the back as she passed.

Jake opened his eyes, and looked around for a moment, before relaxing and shutting the door behind him.

"I brought tequila everybody." She announced, making her way into the kitchen.

Jake jogged to catch up. When he arrived, he saw Hicks relieve her of it.

Jake then took his seat, with Vasquez taking one next to Hudson.

"I was wondering where you were." She began, speaking to Hudson

"I was hoping to spend the day with Dwayne." He defended "It's not like I would cheat on you."

"You'd better not." She slightly threatened.

Miranda looked up from her food. "Are you two married also?" she asked.

"Not yet." Vasquez answered "We will be in six more months. It was only last month that Will here proposed to me. Took him long enough."

"How long have you two been together?" Miranda asked.

"Three years." Vasquez answered.

"It's amazing how it's been that long." Jake added "I was there when he proposed too. I had been working at Totally 80's for only two weeks. I remember how Uncle Will had asked me to talk to the manager about the set list, and how he wanted to get up on stage, and propose to her in front of everybody, right before we played the song Earth Angel. It was…"

Hudson interrupted, "We got there an hour after the evening shift started, usually when the 88's get up on stage. We order dinner, and about halfway between that and dessert, I get the signal from the manager. I tell Jenette I'll be right back, saying I have to use the bathroom. I make my way onto the stage. Jake says 'before our next song, someone here has something they'd like to say.' He then hands me the microphone. I say 'Jenette Vasquez, will you marry me.' I hand the mike back to Jake, and get on one knee, and present the ring."

"Well," Vasquez added "I had been so surprised, the first thing I said was yes."

"Aww." Miranda replied "That's so sweet and romantic."

"I think it was a bit over the top." Vasquez sighed "My first thought was that he's drunk. It took me a moment to realize that he was for real."

"Well, it was a one of a kind night." Jake commented "Never had anything like that happen during my shift again." He then turned back to his food.

"I hope your wedding will be as sweet as that." Miranda added. "Have you decided anything for it?"

"We're just getting married kid." Vasquez remarked "As happy as they are, it's just going to be a simple ceremony and a small reception. Nothing too big or over the top." She turned to face Hudson "Right Will?"

He nodded, and turned back to his food.

Everyone continued to eat, when a sound was heard from down the hall. It sounded like a ringtone, specifically, a techno song that had a few vo-coded lyrics.

"Sorry about that." Miranda announced "I kind of have to take the call if you don't mind." She got up, and made her way to Jake's bedroom.

Hudson tapped Jake's shoulder, having noticed something. He whispered in Jake's ear "Your girlfriend's got a tight ass."

"Uh, thanks I guess." Jake replied.

"I know what you said Will." Vasquez announced. "I saw you checking her out."

"Well," he replied "It's not as nice as yours."

"You can sleep on the couch tonight." She replied "still checked her out."

Miranda was heard walking back in. "Sorry about that." She explained "It was my roommate. Turns out he's going to need the apartment to himself." She paused as she sat down "You don't mind if I crash here tonight."

"That's fine by me." Hicks replied.

"Thanks," she finished.

There was a "Ding" heard from the kitchen.

"I hope you saved room for dessert." Ripley announced, walking into the kitchen, and returning with a pan full of brownies.

_**Well, what do you think? I personally think I did an excellent job. I don't know unless you click the blue button, and leave me a review. Our next chapter will be written by **__**That nerd next Door**__**.**_


End file.
